Cowok SMA dan Cita cita
by Lycarasu
Summary: inilah percakapan Tadakuni, Hidenori, dan Yoshitake mengenai cita - cita mereka


**Cowok – Cowok SMA dan Cita – cita**

Disebuah sekolah laki – laki yang tenang, tepatnya sekolah Sanada Utara. Tempat para murid murid lelaki yang penuh dengan ke-normal-an berkumpul dan bersekolah seperti biasanya.

Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong...

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Tadakuni, Hidenori, dan Yoshitake seperti biasa tengah berkumpul dan bercakap – cakap layaknya anak – anak SMA normal pada umumnya.

"Hei... Hidonori?" Ucap Tadakuni yang menghampiri Hidenori yang tengah membaca Matematematika. Tapi tunggu dulu! Buku matematika di baca? Ini merupakan suatu kejanggalan.

"Yo... Tadakuni." Timpal Hidenori dengan serius memandang buku matematika. Merasa heran karena sahabatnya tak biasa membaca buku pelajaran apalagi sampai sekonsentrasi ini, Tadakuni pun sedikit mengintip apa yang dibaca oleh Hidanori. Dan ternyata dugaan sang Narator benar! Hidenori tidaklah membaca Matematematika melainkan manga yang sengaja di letakkan di dalam buku matematika.

"Sialan kau! Aku kira tadi sedang seriu berlajar, tapi ehh... ternyata malah baca manga." Ketus tadakuni kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu? Aku sedang mempelajari teknik kamuflase agar kelak bisa menjadi agen rahasia yang jauh lebih hebat dari si James Bond 007" Kilah Hidenori.

"Dasar kau ini! ngomong – ngomong, kau sedang baca apa?"

"Aku sedang membaca manga penuh intrik dan sedang memasuki adegan paling menegangkan dari cerita ini!"

"Oh ya? Manga apa itu?"

"Peach Pit!" ucap Hidenori dengan wajah layak seorang pangeran yang merindukan sosok putri yang tengah tertidur dan menunggu kecupan hangat di bibirnya.

"Hoi.. Hoi.. Kayaknya kaliang lagi seru banget nih." Timpal Yoshitake yang ikut nimbung.

"Ah! Iya setelah kalian lulus dari SMA ini kalian mau masuk ke mana?" Tanya Tadakuni.

"Ke rumahku." Jawab Hidenori dan Yoshitake serentak.

"Ya aku tau! Selesai kelulusan nanti kita bakal pulang dan masuk ke rumah masing – masing! Maksudku kalian mau lanjut kuliah di mana?" Tanya Tadakuni kembali dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Rahasia..." Balas Hidenori.

"Aku tak ingin memberi tahumu, nanti kau ikutan-ikutan masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku." Timpal Yoshitake.

"Kalian berdua ini bisa ga sedikit saja untuk tidak pelit!"

"Kau sendiri mau lanjut kuliah ke mana?" Tanya Hidenori kepada Tadakuni

"Umm... Aku..." Tadakuni sedikit berfikir.

"Tuh kan, dia belum ta mau kuliah di mana."

"Yup! Betul! Untung kita nggak kasih tau, kalo tadi di kasih tau dia bakal ikut-ikutan tuh!"

"Hei kalian sekarang bukan saatnya mengejek! Huh... eh iya, kalau boleh tau apa cita – cita kalian?"

"_Sial! Tak mungkin aku bilang pada Tadakuni kalau cita-citaku dulu menjadi seorang pahlawan!" (Suara hati Yoshitake)_

"_Cita-citaku? Aaahhh! Apa cita-citaku? Aku ga tau apa yang menjadi cita-citaku!" (suara hati Hidenori)_

"Hidenori? Yoshitake? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya tadakuni penasaran.

"_Kenapa? Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Kau ga sadar apa pertanyaanmu itu membuat kepalaku pusing! Sadarlah bodoh!" (Suara hati Hidenori)_

"_Sial! Berfikir... Berfikir... Berfikir..." (Suara hati Yoshitake)_

"Hei! Tadakuni..." Yoshitake memanggil temannya itu dengan nada seikit berat. "yang menjadi cita – citaku adalah..."

"Apaan?" Tanya Tadakuni sedikit penasaran.

"Aku ingin jadi pahlawan!"

"Hah? Kau serius?" Timpal Hidenori bertanya. _"Ah! Ternyata tak apa jika jujur terhadap hal yang kita inginkan di masa depan. Bagus Yoshitake, aku mendukungmu!" (Suara Hati Hidenori)_

"Tentu... aku mau jadi pahlawan... tanpa tanda jasa" Kilah Yoshitake.

"_Sialan kau Yoshitake! Gara – gara kau aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berfikir apa yang akan menjadi cita – citakku!" (Suara Hati Hidenori)_

"Wah... mau jadi guru ya, kalau kau Hidenori?"

"_Apa? Kenapa kau secepat itu bertanya? Aku masih belum memikirkannya! Ternyata apa boleh buat, terpaka aku harus mengatakannya." (Suara hati Hidenori)_

"I Wanna be a Jack!" Ucap Hidenori antusias.

"T-tunggu! Siapa itu Jack?" Tanya Tandakuni penasaran dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Jack itu adalah Jack! Dan dia adalah Jack!" Balas Hidenori.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau, Tadakuni? Apa cita – citamu?" Potong Yoshitake bertanya.

"Hehehehe... sebenarnya aku masih belum memiliki cita – cita." Balas Tadakuni cengengesan.

"Mati saja sana!" Teriak Hidenori dan Yoshitake serentak.

**The End**


End file.
